1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a topography-aided missile guidance system and to a process for incorporating topographical information into missile guidance systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Until now, conventional missile guidance systems used an intercept logic based upon a projected trajectory of the target, commonly implemented with Kalman filters. However, for targets that drop out of sight for extended periods, or for targets that can execute violent maneuvers accompanied by large changes in speed, the prediction uncertainty becomes unacceptably large.